


What Have I Gotten Into?

by trebleDeath



Series: RoadRat [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, No Idea, One Shot, Proposals, contiuation, i think, lol, marriage proposals, misleading title, probs ooc, read my other works please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: Mako and Jamie make a decision that will effect them for the rest of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. i am back. today is my last day of highschool forever. 
> 
> anyway, I thought that I would continue my other fic until they got married, but that would suck since ther would have to be conflict and the conflict came from back and forth pining and that sucked. i hated it. so there's this. they are in love.

True to what Mako said nearly two years ago, everything in life was temporary. College was temporary--or at least Mako’s college education was, Jamie was still in the process of getting his doctorate--life was temporary, love was temporary. 

But, the love that Jamie and Mako seemed to share had yet run its course. 

Jamie proved that by walking into their apartment and immediately wrapping his arms around Mako’s neck while managing to press a kiss to his jawbone. “I’m back from work.”

“I can see that,” He mumbled back, not bothering to return the affection. “I can smell it too.” He probably could; Jamie always smelled like sweat and motor oil when he came back. This time though, there was an undertone of paint; there sometimes was. “Are you going to shower before we get going?”

He shrugged, “Maybe if you join me.”

“We don’t have time for that. Your parents’ anniversary party starts in an hour.”

“We can be a little bit late.” He pressed another kiss

Mako rolled his eyes. “You’re already pushing it by coming home this late. What were you doing?”

Jamie shrugged, “Just finishing up a project. Let me go clean up and we can get going.” He finally let go of his neck and headed off to the bathroom. Just before he left the room, he turned around, a smirk written across his face, “Last chance to join me.”

That just earned him the bird. “Wash your nasty ass before I leave without you.”

“What are you going to do without me there? Talk about my parents?”

 

“I’ve known them longer than you!”

He gasped and put a hand to his chest, “How dare you!”

“It’s true, now go shower, or put on cologne or something.”

Jamie stuck out his tongue one last time before disappearing. 

He reappeared a couple minutes later, his blond hair stuck to the sides of his gaunt face with water and no longer smelling like a mechanics shop. “Okay, let’s ride.”

For the umpteenth time that evening, Mako rolled his eyes, but he did comply.

 

An hour later, they were on the outskirts of town, still twenty minutes away from the party, but making good time. Or rather, they would have been had Jamie not started tugging incessantly on Mako’s jacket. 

Usually, the thin blond could just sit still, content to listen to his own music or hum on their way to their home town. But apparently not now. 

With an irritated sigh, he yelled, which was really the only way to communicate while on a motorcycle traveling at eighty miles an hour. “What?”

“Pull over!”

“What? Wh-”

“I said. Pull Over!”

“I meant why?”

He apparently leaned up to speak directly in his ear because the next part was much louder than the rest. “I’m gonna hurl.”

Mako didn’t need to be told twice to pull over. He managed to make it across three lanes of traffic and into the shoulder in record time. After all, some guy throwing up on a bike is worse than in a car. For one, it gets on everyone on the vehicle. Two, it gets on the vehicle. Three, it gets on everything and everyone behind the vehicle. So yes, he pulled over quickly. 

Jamie hopped off the back of his bike, his hazel eyes wide with fear. “Was that even legal.”

He didn’t answer, instead, he gestured to the asphalt littered with debris. “Just hurry up and yak.”

“Gimme a second to recover from you nearly killing me.”

He sighed turned his bike off, “This is going to take a while, isn’t it.”

“Maybe. I felt nauseated and I thought I should tell you before I was puking.”

“What’s even up with that? Are you ill? You usually don't get motion sick.”

Jamie shrugged and idly kicked part of a tail light that was probably left over from a crash. “Maybe I’m pregnant or something, with your child.”

“Then you’d be puking in the morning. If you aren’t going to puke, can we drive again, we’re already late.”

“Only by like five minutes. God, you’re so anal.” He took a few steps and kicked the same colored piece of plastic. “Let’s walk, yeah?”

Mako frowned in response. Well, the was frowning before, but this frown was a frown of confusion that demanded clarification. 

Jamie seemed to get it. “It might help me feel better. Fresh air and all that.”

“We’re on the shoulder of a free way. All that’s here is carbon.”

“I’m antsy. I need to move and I want to be with you.”

“You're full of excuses.”

He whined, “Makooo, just walk with me. I’m gonna puke and I just wanna walk with my bug buff beautiful boy friend. Come onnnn!” He grabbed his large hand and started to tug on him, though he probably couldn’t even get him to stop straddling the bike. 

Mako groaned but got off his bike and started walking it next to him. “If you wanted to take a walk, couldn’t you wait until we got to the park where the party is?”

“No.”

“The shoulder is dangerous. This is where car crashes happen.

“We’re not gonna die, so shush, you big baby.” His hand was still holding his. 

“You seem energetic. Are you really ill?”

“I said I was antsy, but yes, I do feel like puking.” He did look pale and shaking, and his hand was sweaty. Mako shrugged it off 

“Are we going to walk our way off the freeway?”

“Bitch, maybe!”

At that, Mako frowned slightly. “But, your parents’ party.”

“Why do you care so much about that?”

“Because I don’t want your parents to hate me again.”

“They never hated you.”

“That’s a matter of opinion.”

Jamie didn’t respond for once, just kept walking. All at once, he stopped, “Here we are!”

“What?”

“This is what I wanted to show you.”

“What did you-” He was cut off by Jamie pointing and his own jaw hitting the floor. Metaphorically. HIs jaw remained in place and his expression professional. Though awe did take over some of his features. “Jamie. Please tell me you didn’t draw that.”

On the boulder just outside of town off the freeway--the popular spot for graffiti artists-- was a large painting. Well, it wasn’t really as painting. It was Mako’s old piggy tag followed by ‘Will you marry me?’ then Jamie’s tag.

“I’m going to pretend that my art has increased phenomenally since you last seen it so you’re in awe. You’re being very rude right now. I had to get work off for this. I had to get Torbjorn to drive me out here then back.” There was enough laughter in his voice that Mako knew he didn’t have to apologize. 

“I just can’t believe this.”

“Aw come on.” He moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I somehow won you over twice before. I managed to keep you with me all these years, I convinced you to live with me, I can convince you to marry me, can't I?” He nuzzled his neck. 

Mako sighed and moved away from him, straddling his bike once again. “Let's get going.” 

“Aw come on. What's this about?” 

“We'll talk once we get to the party.” 

Jamie pouted but got on the back of the bike. 

Once his impossible skinny arms were tightly secured around his abdomen, or close to around as they could be, Mako took off, getting back into traffic. 

The great thing about traveling at a high speed was that there was no room for conversation. There was just the road and the feeling of his partner’s head resting on his back. 

In twenty minutes, they were at the park where the anniversary party was held. As soon as they parked, Hana came running over. 

“You guys are so late. What happened?” She looked up at Mako, “Did you guys take an unexpected trip.” She winked and elbowed him slightly, to which he frowned. “Nothing really happened here. Dad started barbecuing and people are congratulating them on twenty years of marriage.”

Jamie nodded, “Cool.” He slid off the bike and immediately linked arms with Mako. 

“Jamie did make us take a detour.” 

She tilted her head, “Where'd you go?” 

Jamie stuck out his tongue, “It's a surprise for now.” 

He immediately tugged Mako to the side, away from the prying eyes of his sister. 

As soon as they were alone--or as alone as they could be in a public park, he spoke. “Watson going on Mako?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Come on, you said we'd talk. You're making me all paranoid. Would you be more inclined to say yes f I told you that if I hadn't broken up with you before prom, that's how I would have officially asked you?” 

He frowned, “That's actually really weird. It definitely does not make me more inclined to say yes.”

“Why don't you want to? Can you tell me so I can fix it?” He started to swing their joined hands slightly. “You didn’t even see the ring I got.”

“You got a ring? Why are you wasting your money on a ring? You should have put that towards your tuition.”

He grinned,probably the biggest grin since they got onto the freeway for a second time. “I knew you'd say that. It's a nice ring, but it's not expensive. I don’t believe in any of that bullshit about three month’s salary. Anyway, I just want some way to show that I’m not going to leave you again,you know. So can you please tell me why you had no apparent reaction?”

Mako sighed, finally taking his hand away from the other’s slim one. He ran it through his long hair, “I don’t know Jamie. It’s sort of complicated.”

He frowned as the hand was taken away from him. “I’ve dealt with complicated before. Let’s just get everything out in the open now, okay? We’ve been playing this over-glorified game of cat and mouse for years, don’t you think we should just stop and talk about things?”

He frowned in turn. “It’s not like I’ve never told you anything. I talk to you.”

“I know. But, it’s like we both know we’ll get to the point where we’re both okay with this, so why don’t we just get on with this instead of playing around with all this stupid shit?”

His frown dipped deeper, “I don’t think you should say things like that. You can't force emotion. Just be patient.”

“I can’t be patient, you haven’t even given me a damn explanation yet!” Jamie’s voice rose slightly in volume. 

At the slight shouting, Mako took his hand again, “Calm down, you’re causing a scene.”

“No you’re causing a scene.” He gave a half-hearted attempt to yank his hand out of his grasp but ultimately let it remain there. 

“Will you calm down if I tell you why I didn’t say anything?”

“I thought I made that clear already.”

Mako rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. Instead, he sighed softly before speaking on another topic. “Because I wanted to ask you the same question. You upstaged me Fawkes and I was caught unprepared.”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean?”

He brought the other’s hand to his mouth . “Don’t get so upset. I wanted to ask you to marry me. I didn’t want to tell you like this, since it’s supposed to be all big and romantic. I asked your parents and they said I should make an announcement or toast here and ask you. But that’s not me. So I guess this works.”

“Oh my god.” Jamie started to blink away tears, turning to look away as his face heated up., “Is this really happening.”

“Yes. It is, do you want me to get on one knee?”

“No, then everyone will know and they’ll come over and clap. I just want this moment to be ours.”

“Okay then shut up and look at me.”

He nodded, biting his lip. After inhaling shakily, he turned back to face him. “Okay. Go ahead.”

“That’s pretty much it.”

“I got teary eyed for nothing?”

“Basically. But you cry about everything.”

“You could have thrown in a speech about how I made life better for you, or broadened your horizons or strengthened you in times of weakness.”

“You’re sappy.” 

He cracked a smile though his eyes were still misty, “Says the one who just proposed to me at my parent’s anniversary party.”

“You’re an idiot.” Despite himself he smiled. 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot. Forever now.” He leaned in for a kiss. 

Mako returned it. “What have I gotten myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for suffering through my typo riddled works once again. 
> 
> anyway, yes, in my otehr fic, i would have maid them spray pain to ask eachotehr out to prom, then i was like, fuck them. anyway. i am excited to have free time until college. i might write more, speaking of writing, wanna suggest things for me to write that isn't founding father's fanfiction?


End file.
